


Don't get to Close (It's Dark Inside)

by TheyDontBurnLikeUs_27



Series: Don't Monster's Breathe Fire? [2]
Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cole Stewart Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Project Sawtooth, Pyrokenetic, Rescue Missions, Ruby and Cole are BFF's, Serious Injuries, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDontBurnLikeUs_27/pseuds/TheyDontBurnLikeUs_27
Summary: Cole didn't die at Sawtooth he was taken prisoner when they discovered he was a Red. Now Ruby and Liam will do anything to save him but this time freeing him might not be enough.
Relationships: Liam Stewart & Cole Stewart, Ruby Daly & Cole Stewart, Ruby Daly/Liam Stewart
Series: Don't Monster's Breathe Fire? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Don't get to Close (It's Dark Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how few works there are for this fandom and Cole in general I wanted to write another one, I really hope you all like it and I hope it inspires people to write more Darkest Minds fics (especially with Cole in them) please tell me what you think, I know it got a little dark and I'm curious on how it turned out.

There was not a single place on his body that didn’t hurt, when he looked at his skin all he could see were bruises and cuts. There was blood covering the left side of his face and soaking his back from the fresh lashes layered on top of old ones. More blood poured from his nose into his mouth in a steady stream that made him choke and sputter, the Psi before him smirked and pulled his fist back, driving it into Coles shoulder he grabbed the boy's forearm and twisted his arm viciously backward. 

A pop sounded through the room as Cole's shoulder was ripped backward and held in an awkward position, his screams echoed through the padded white room as his body was thrown to the ground, landing again on his shoulder. Another scream ripped free from his chest as the trainer kicked him a couple of times in the ribs for emphasis. 

Finally, Cole was pulled up again and dragged down a familiar white hallway. His muddied thoughts were briefly at rest when he realized he was being taken back to his cell, but then he was dragged through another doorway. 

The lacerations on his back were opening wider as he was dragged through the door, he wished he weren’t so strong, maybe then they would leave him alone. 

They strapped him to a coarse ice-cold table that dug into the bleeding wounds of his back and secured tight metal restraints around his wrist, ankles, and chest. The metal bonds crushed his chest just enough that he couldn’t get a proper breath but not enough to let him slip into the blackness he prayed for. 

The table he was laying on was slowly lowered into a pool of ice-cold water he screamed again but the noise was strangled by his already ruined vocal cords. It felt like he was being burned alive by ice and the cold sunk into his veins until he was a shaking screaming mess. 

After a minute someone placed something in his mouth and put something over his ringing ears. They secured the headphone like contraption and making sure the item in his mouth was secure they tightened a hard leather muzzle over his mouth and secured it to the table making it impossible to move his head.

The top of the tank he was in slid shut and his body was submerged further into the frigid water until the only part of him not underwater was his face. 

Then the white noise came roaring through his headphones and he understood exactly what the leather strap in his mouth was for. The noise pushed through his skull as though someone had crushed his bones and was shoving pieces of shrapnel into his brain through the holes, but worse, so so much worse. 

His teeth clamped down on the strap as the temperature dropped even further, the last thing he saw before the blackness claimed him was Ruby, sitting next to him and whispering “You’re not a monster.” the darkness was gathering and he didn’t fight it, he embraced it, praying that this time he wouldn’t wake up.   
_  
_  
_

Ruby and Liam pushed through the hallways flanked by Vida, Chubs, Cate, Nico, Brett, Olivia, Harry, and some of his old friends were stationed at different entry points around the facility. 

“This is his cell,” Ruby said when they stopped in front of a steel door marked with the numbers P27 “Okay,” Liam said but he didn’t move his hand “Lee” Ruby started but he held up a shaking hand “I have to do this,” he said reaching out and letting his hand close around the cold door handle, finally he twisted the handle roughly and pushed the door in. 

Cole was laying awkwardly on the bed, he looked dead and there was blood pooled around him, there was not a single section of his skin that wasn’t cut or bruised. Liam swayed a little on his feet before kneeling over and throwing up on the white padded floor that was smeared with blood. 

Ruby rushed past him to Cole's side pressing her fingers clumsily to his neck, checking for a pulse. It was there but it was faint, a slow erratic rhythm against her fingers. Ruby tried to pull back one of his eyelids and she saw how dilated his pupils were “He’s drugged Lee” she said as Vida and Brett ran through the doorway helping her lift Cole. 

“Try not to touch his back, or ribs, or…” Ruby trailed off when she realized there were no safe places to touch him “just hurry” with that she turned to a shell shocked Liam “hey, snap out of it” she said shaking his shoulders “This is not the time” he nodded and followed her mutely out of the room. 

“Get him in the back of the truck” Chubs was shouting as they all piled into various vehicles pulling out of the facility, they hadn’t been able to take the other Reds out yet, they were too far gone and they would only hurt them. Ruby could only pray it wasn’t too late for Cole.   
_  
_  
_

Cole lay still with his eyes shut tight, he wanted to open his eyes, to move, to do anything but he couldn’t. Everything hurt. His body was still shaking from the cold and every jerking quivering movement sent pain racing through his body. 

He drifted between the pain and the darkness for what felt like years, trying to force himself away from the light that meant waking up back into his nightmare. 

When he finally opened his heavy eyes he found himself in an unfamiliar room.   
_  
_  
_

Ruby sat in the chair next to a sleeping Liam, her head was leaning on his shoulder as she watched Cole. He had curled in on himself, trying to make himself smaller. Then all of the sudden he let out a fearful whimper that shook Ruby out of her stupor, echoing through the silent hospital room. 

She pulled herself out of Liam's embrace and cautiously approached Cole’s bed. She had no idea what to expect and a good part of her was terrified she would see dead eyes staring back at her. 

Cole let out another pained moan and his fingers twitched at his side, reaching out the smallest bit as if he was trying to grab someone's hand. Against her better judgment, Ruby reached her hand out and slid her fingers between Coles. 

There was no response and Ruby held her breath as time seemed to freeze then the lightest twitch of his fingers. Ruby breathed out again her disappointment evident, he wasn’t awake. Sighing Ruby turned away. 

This time she knew she wasn't imagining it when Cole's fingers tightened around her own. “Gem” his voice was barely a whisper, she turned to him and saw his cracked lips moving without forming words. There was a slight tugging on her hand as Cole tried to bring her closer, his weak attempts barely moved her hand let alone her arm, and the lack of strength in his movements scared her. 

“I’m here” she whispered, leaning down next to him and squeezing his fingers gently. He flinched at even the small movement “I’m dreaming again” he whispered sounding so much smaller and more broken than Ruby could have imagined.

“You’re not dreaming” she replied while unconsciously tightening her grip on his broken fingers. “It’s okay Gem, it’s a good dream” he replied with the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Ruby felt the burning in her eyes as the first tear rolled down her cheek. 

“The first time I thought it was real, I thought you came for me,” he said quietly as Ruby sniffled into her sleeve “We did, we did come for you” she whispered reaching up a hand and brushing his longer hair away from his eyes. Cole moved his head the slightest bit to press his face closer to her hand. His lips were split in multiple places but he gave her another sad little smile, his lips turning up just the tiniest bit. “Just stay with me while I fall asleep, ya?” he asked, mumbling a little as he tried to get the words out of his mouth Ruby nodded “I’ll be here when you wake up,” she said and he smiled a little bit more “that’s my Gem” he slurred his words even more “I promise” Ruby added and he gave her a sad look that seemed to say ‘I know better than that now’ before closing his eyes. 

The next time Cole woke up Ruby was sitting next to his bed with Liam and they were both awake. Cole inched his fingers along the bedsheets and hooked them around Ruby’s, she looked up startled and instantly found his eyes. 

The stunning blue was clouded with pain but his eyes were focused on her face and he was far more alert than he’d been before. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead, he gave an exhausted sort of half-smirk “missed me?” he asked as Liam looked up quickly from the book he was reading “Cole!” he looked like he wanted to embrace his brother but that was obviously off the table which left them all in awkward silence. 

Ruby could see the questions and thoughts flying through Liam's head until he finally settled on one “How are you?” Ruby knew that Liam knew the answer to that question but he needed his brother to say something. Cole ran his tongue over his bottom lip “I’ve been better” he croaked out, his voice so hoarse it was hard to understand. 

He looked annoyed with himself but it was drowned out by the obvious fear and pain, he kept looking at Ruby with tear-filled eyes, a look that was begging for her help. 

She had never seen either of them so out of their element before. 

Cole's breath was rasping in and out of his lungs and every breath sent more pain through his body. “Liam, why don’t you get Cole some water?” Ruby suggested causing both brothers to visibly relax “And could you get me some food while you're out” Liam seemed a little more hesitant to leave for longer but he nodded and stood up. 

He kissed Ruby’s forehead and paused in the doorway looking at Cole “Thank you” Cole nodded a little and they shared a look before Liam shut the door. 

Cole visibly deflated when Liam left, his relief was evident as he sunk back further into the pillows. 

The second the door closed a tear rolled down his cheek, then another and another, quietly as he clung to Ruby’s hand like a lifeline. 

“Cole” Ruby whispered leaning over and getting on to her knees next to the bed “hurts” he muttered with another choked sob that made him wince even more. “I know it does” she whispered, unsure what else to say. Cole patted the bed next to him inviting her to sit “It’ll hurt more” she said and he nodded to show that he knew that. 

Ruby lowered herself onto the bed and ignored the small whimper that fell from his lips “Closer” he whispered tugging her fingers again. “I need to know you’re here” she lowered herself down slowly until she was curled up completely against his side with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped lightly around him. 

It took a minute for him to adjust enough to get his breathing under control. Pressed against him Ruby could feel the slight tremors that ran through his body, he was terrified. 

“Cole?” she asked as his grip on her tightened “I’ll be okay, just give me a second” he whispered. 

Ruby understood why Cole needed Liam out of the room now, it had nothing to do with how awkward it was but rather the fact that Cole felt like he needed to protect Lee, and right now he couldn’t do that. Right now he needed her to protect him. 

So she held him as tight as she dared while he tried to control his breathing and his tears. “Gem,” he said after a while “why are you here?” she combed her hands through his hair gently “Because I love you” Ruby answered honestly, unsure what answer he was looking for. 

He was very still “I love you too” he finally whispered as his eyes fluttered closed “Will you stay with me?” he asked quietly “always” she replied quietly. 

She wanted to find every person who had laid a hand on him and she wanted to kill them for nourishing the fear, anger, and doubt that he was already drowning under. His perfect masks were cracking and every movement was tired and slow and so unlike him. 

While it may be true that he was locked in his own head most days, that he was on fire within himself it was that fire that attracted others to him. He was the strongest person she knew but right now he needed her. He was so afraid and he was so tired. 

All she could do was hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record Demons by Imagine Dragone is Cole's theme song!


End file.
